Dragon Ball FD
Dragon Ball FD is a completely new series.This fan-fiction series is not any sequeal of any series made before.The characters included here belong to the Fan-Fiction category.This series is unique to this wiki.The story is developed by Sun Blaze Reborn with the special help of his friend Alex.If anyone wants to include his character in this show,then comment below after creating your character's page.It should be remembered that this story is unique to the whole Dragon Ball series and this story is about the teen days of the Z fighters. Characters in the Series: Episode 1:The Battle begins! In an unknown island,a fierce battle is going on.Two teams are figting.The first team is named Teikoku Academy and the second team as Brightness.The Teikoku Academy is a martial arts-training school.Brightness is also the same type of school.The Teikoku academy's students at the order of their master defeats the Brightness academy with an ease and destroys the academy. A person says-"I am unbeatable!Hahahaha..." In another academy,named Saiya-Drago,a boy enters it and sees his one partner sleeping.He becomes angry and punches him in the head. The other boy-Why,and what for did you do that,Goku? Goku-Argh! I am watching that you've been too lazy nowadays.Let's practise Vegeta before it becomes too late. Vegeta-Ok,I will practise.But for what?We have only got you and me in team.To participate in the World Martial Arts Tourney,we got to have at least another two teamamtes. Goku-I know you are telling the truth,but still,we have to practise.I will try to find some others willing to join.I hope you'll also try. Vegeta-Ok.Let's see tomorrow at the base-bridge. Goku-Ok!Bye. Goku and Vegeta were friends and the only fighters learning at Saiya-Drago Academy.Goku's grandfather had been a coach there.Goku also wanted to be like him,so he practised a lot,even more than Vegeta. Vegeta,though he got some talent,doesn't like to use it up.Even Goku sometimes realises Vegeta is far more poweful than him.But Goku also starts training and overcomes him gradually. Goku after that,went to train some of the small,very little guys willing to fight.He taught them to punch powerfully,kick with a bang,and many more.While the traing was going on,a little boy gradually lost his balance and rolled on to the road.A bike came and was almost going to pass through him,but he managed to stop. The biker saw Goku.Goku went there and begged forgiveness . But the biker kicked him in the stomach.Then he was going to punch Andy,the little boy. Suddenly,a boy who had been watching this,jumped and kicked the biker and the biker fell far aside. Goku was surprised seeing such a powerful kick.The boy introduces himself as Sun Blaze and leaves the place. At the night,Goku decides to bring Sun into their Academy.He wishes to his grandfather to fulfill his dream. Next day at the Academy,Coach Niroku comes and introudes Sun as the new member of Saiya-Drago academy. Goku's eyes shine and he laughs.He looks towards the sky,says "Thanks You!" To be continued.... Episode 2:Teikoku Is Here! When Goku meets Sun.he becomes over-whelmed and asks him to join their team before wasting time on training.Goku knew he was experienced so he didn't needed any training.But Sun didn't agreed.He just said no and went away. After the class was over,Goku followed Sun.He saw Sun entering a hospital.Goku thought that Sun was suffering a disease and that is why,he doesn't want to fight.Goku follows him to the second floor watching him entering a room. When he went towards the room,he saw Sun and Sun saw him and stopped him. Goku saw a little girl lying in bed.Sun closed the door and looked at him. Sun-You won't go if I don't tell you,right?Ok,come. Goku follows Sun.Sun introduces that girl as her small sister,Eva.Sun says that he first practised on Brovia Academy and went to the finals of the World Martial Arts Tourney.When he was going to play it,Eva requested him to win.As Eva was going to see her brother's match,the opponent of Sun hit a Energy Attack on Eva. It was a waring which made the opposing academy a winner.Sun never again fought a Martial Arts tourney. Goku-I understand,Sorry for behaving like that.I am going now.See ya! Goku returns home and found a guest. A gentleman introduces himself as Mr.Krora and gives him a letter. Goku went to his room and opened the letter.It contained: "Hello young reader,we saw your Academy's talents.We are from the Teikoku Academy.We want to battle with you within 7 days.We will be waiting for your reply.If you lose,your Academy will be demolised." Goku became tensed.He called Vegeta and gave him the letter to read.Vegeta said,he got one good fighter.He called his friend. Vegeta-Come Goten! Goten comes in and gradually trains. After 8 days,a bus strikes the gate of the Academy. The bus had written: " The Teikoku Academy" To be continued..... Category:Fanon Category:Fan Made Stories